


Every Bag

by impulsewriter



Series: Jim Becomes A Dad [3]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff, Gen, Jim has Emotions again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsewriter/pseuds/impulsewriter
Summary: “Roy and I picked up some things for Gwen.” Hearing her name, Gwen moved, turning to look over Jim's shoulder. Seeing Will, she gave that shy smile again, and Will smiled. “Hi, sweetie.” He walked over to the couch and knelt behind it, so he was mostly eye level with Gwen. “Uncle Roy and I brought you some things to help get you settled in. Want to come look?”or: Jim brings Gwen home to an apartment with 0 preparations. Thankfully, Will and and Roy have his back.
Relationships: Jim Harper & Gwen Harper, Jim Harper & Roy Harper & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper
Series: Jim Becomes A Dad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728910
Kudos: 13





	Every Bag

**Author's Note:**

> WE NEED MORE DAD!JIM CONTENT DC. WE NEED IT. And if I have to be the only person writing Jim being a dad to Gwen in any DC universe, then so be it.

Taking Gwen home had been both easy and hard. Jim didn't have a car, so he just carried her to his apartment, but now he had to figure out how to _move_ everything, and get her a bed of her own. For now, she'd sleep in his bed, and he'd have the couch.

He could probably sell the couch. It was new, since he'd _finally_ bought one, after moving to Star City last year, and part of him felt bad for needing to sell it, but Gwen came first.

He took her into the bed room, first.

“Gwen, this is my room. Unfortunately, there's only one bedroom, so what we're going to do is turn this into your room.” Jim told her. “For now it's stuck like this, because I can't really afford to change it up completely, okay?” Gwen looked up at him, her one hand clutching his pants' leg, while she held her stuffed dolls and blanket in her other arm. Jim smiled, and knelt down. “Hey, it'll be tough for a little while, but we'll get through it, okay? I'm do everything I can to make sure you have a good life, and I won't let anyone say otherwise, okay?” She nodded, hiding her shy smile behind her toys.

He showed her the rest of the apartment, and she followed him, still holding on to his pants.

He got her settled on the couch, watching _The Princess and the Frog_ , and took a shower. He was dressed in some pajamas, sitting on the couch with Gwen in his lap, when there were two knocks on his door, before he heard the sound of a key turning. He turned, seeing Will walk into the apartment with some bags in hand.

“What-”

“Roy and I picked up some things for Gwen.” Hearing her name, Gwen moved, turning to look over Jim's shoulder. Seeing Will, she gave that shy smile again, and Will smiled. “Hi, sweetie.” He walked over to the couch and knelt behind it, so he was mostly eye level with Gwen. “Uncle Roy and I brought you some things to help get you settled in. Want to come look?” Gwen looked at Jim, as if asking for permission, and Jim smiled.

“Yeah, come on, let's go look, Gwen. We can finish the movie after, okay?” Gwen nodded, and climbed down from the couch. She waited for Jim to stand, and then clung to him again.

It'd be the first time that she let go of her toys that Oliver and Roy had given her, since she got them, though she still kept the blanket Dinah gave her on hand, as it trailed slightly behind her.

Will and Roy had gotten most of the basics for her already – diaper bag, diapers, pull ups, a tooth brush, kid's tooth paste, and a training potty. There were also more toys, mostly some stuffed animals, and some blocks that were like toddler versions of legos, and then a few coloring book and crayons. There were also some clothes, for her to wear, since she was currently in a dress that Dinah had dropped off for when she was discharged. Most of them were pants and shirts, rather than dresses.

Jim may have cried, but at least his brother was kind enough to mention it.

When Gwen noticed, she ran to him, and climbed into his lap, and he just laughed quietly.

“No. No, I'm not sad, baby.” He promised, “Come on, what did Uncle Will and Uncle Roy get you? Can you show me?” Gwen climbed down and ran to the bag with most of her new clothes, and dragged it over, and began pulling all of the clothes out. Once it was empty, she ran to Will and hugged him, and then dragged another bag over to Jim, and repeated the process.

He pointedly ignored that Roy had come in with more bags (prompting Gwen to hug him when a bag was emptied, too), and had begun filming everything.

Gwen didn't stop until she had gone through every bag.

**Author's Note:**

> 8)) comments fuel the motivation machine 8))


End file.
